halofandomcom-20200222-history
United Republic of North America
The United Republic of North America, or URNA, is a country or organization located in the continent of North America on Earth. The URNA is a loose association between the nations of Canada, Mexico, and the United States of America. History Human-Covenant War During late 2552, the Covenant attacked the city of Cleveland. The Covenant rounded up many civilians and took them to Old Cleveland. To help with any of the fleeing citizens and the injured, a relief camp was created in the adjacent town of Akron, Ohio. As well, at some point during this time, SPARTAN's Frederic-104, Linda-058, and William-043 used the Base Segundo Terra in Mexico City to stage attacks on the Covenant in Cuba. One of the last battles of the Battle of Earth was Operation: MARSH FLASH in Arizona. It was part of the larger URNA SW Campaign.Halo Legendary Crate - Bonus Item: Data Drop 2 - Naval Records Archive Page 1 & Page 2 Post-War Era On July 24, 2557, the Ur-Didact composed the citizens of New Phoenix from his ship, the Mantle's Approach, which was in orbit at the time. John-117 destroyed the ship and the Composer, but not in time. The city was quarantined for eight months which ended with a speech by UEG President Ruth Charet. Government The UNSC Supreme Headquarters was located in the URNA. Defenses At least one Orbital Defense Platform, Oaxaca Station, was above the Republic. Economy List of Corporations Culture Media New York City has been seen as a "big media-advertising" city. Demographics Around 2542, New York City was the most populous city in the URNA, followed by Los Angeles, the Greater Chicago Industrial Zone, and New Phoenix respectively. Impact A number of starships, worlds, and cities in human space pay homage to the former nations of the URNA. Examples include: * - A UNSC Starship. Named after the capital city of the state of California. *Manassas - A city on the colony of Reach. Named after a city in the state of Virginia. *Lethbridge - A city on the colony of Concord. Named after a city in the province of Alberta. Geography The United Republic of North America covers a vast size of territory with a multitude of different biomes and urban areas. The Great Lakes and the Cascade Mountains were two natural features within the Republic. The Greater Chicago Industrial Zone covers parts of the former states of Illinois, Indiana, and Wisconsin. New Phoenix covers a vast swath of Arizona, being an amalgamated city of Flagstaff and Phoenix. List of Locations *Mexico **Yucatan Peninsula **Mexico City ***Base Segundo Terra *United States of America **Arizona ***New Phoenix **Great Lakes Spaceport **Greater Chicago Industrial Zone **Boston ***Chawla Base ***Boston Public Library **Mark Twain **Bergen County **UNSC Supreme Headquarters **Ohio ***Cleveland ****Old Cleveland ***Chagrin Falls **Texas ***Abilene Known Residents Born In These were the people born in the Republic. *Avery Johnson *Gabriel Thorne *Preston Cole *Lian Devereaux Resided Only These were people born elsewhere, but lived in the Republic for an extended time. *Luther Mann *Molly Patel Unknown These were people who lived in the Republic for an extended time, but it is unknown if they were born there. *Yong Lee *Asha Moyambo Trivia *A number of other URNA locations are mentioned throughout the ''Halo Universe. In the Axon Clips of links.html Atlanta, Georgia and Buffalo, New York are mentioned. Gallery Phoenixstreet.jpg|The streets of New Phoenix after the Incident. FoundationH2.jpg|Level "Foundation," located in Chicago. Cleveland in 2552.PNG|Cleveland, Ohio during the Battle of Cleveland. Sources Category:Earth